Our Final Attempt
by sandcastles97
Summary: JD and Elliot take another try at dating. A season 8 follow-on from the episode when the two get back together. My Happy Place   Not much of a real plot. Just a simple story. Quite a bit of fluff in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

Just before he walked out of the front door, JD checked himself out in the mirror. He was wearing a blue shirt, pants and a new jacket he'd bought for the occasion. After all, he was taking Elliot to a posh new restaurant in town so he knew she'd be dressed up nicely too.

A little later JD pulled up outside Elliot's house. He walked to the front door and knocked twice. While JD waited for Elliot to answer, he let his mind drift…

_**God I hope tonight will go well. Everyone at the hospital has bets going on if this will go smoothly or not – I have to prove everyone wrong…or right- depending on what they're betting for…**_

JD's thoughts were interrupted by Elliot's voice; it was coming from upstairs.

"It's open, come on in!" he heard her call. She obviously wasn't completely ready yet.

JD opened Elliot's front door, he stepped quietly into her home, making sure to close the door firmly behind him. He took a breath in through his nose, he could smell Elliot's scent; it was of an ambiguous sweetness that was uniquely her.

_**She sure does keep this place clean, maybe I should tidy up when I get home? Although, I'll plan that out now and I just know it won't ever really happen-**_

JD's thoughts were once again cut off by Elliot coming down the stairs. He looked up at her, then blinked-hard. She looked absolutely amazing. Elliot was wearing a floaty, black dress that cut off just above her knees, she had her hair up in a bun and had a pair of stunning heels on.

"Hi," she said smoothly, smiling at JD who was at this point, melting.

"H-hey," JD said, returning Elliot's smile, "You look amazing." JD said, giving Elliot her jacket as they walked outside.

"Thank you," Elliot smiled back at him.

**Oh my God, she looks good. Ok, JD. You just need to stay calm and remember to act cool. **

JD went to open the passenger seat door for Elliot, he pulled it…then pulled it again…and a third time.

"Is everything ok?" Elliot asked from the sidewalk.

"Yep, um, I- I don't think this door is opening." JD replied, feeling stupid.

"Well, did you unlock your car?" Elliot offered.

JD thought about this for a second, then realised he'd forgotten to unlock his car. He felt even more stupid.

**What happened to acting cool?**

JD laughed nervously and took out his car key to unlock the doors…

The car ride was pretty awkward. JD didn't know what to say to Elliot, and Elliot didn't know what to say to JD.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Frankie's. It's that new restaurant downtown."

"Great."

JD looked over at Elliot, who looked back at him. The second they made eye contact, JD felt embarrassed. Just like a teenager.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, JD and Elliot sat down at a table for two in a quiet corner.

"Wow, this place is really nice!" Elliot said, taking off her jacket to reveal her gorgeous dress that JD had almost forgotten about.

"Yeah. I hope the food will be nice too." JD replied, taking his own jacket off.

Another awkward silence.

**Come on! You promised yourself you would make this night a good one! Talk to her you idiot! **

JD tried to make conversation, but they didn't get very far with any topic JD thought of…

Once the meal was over, JD felt like a complete idiot. He could see everyone at the hospital already…they'd be laughing at him or making remarks. JD was so angry at himself!

**Well done Dorian! You've ruined this night, this was your one shot with Elliot to convince her you could make it this time round and you've messed it up! Well- **

"JD," Elliot's voice brought JD back from wherever he was.

He turned to look at her.

"Come with me." she took hold of his hand and led him towards the park…

"Sit down." Elliot said, as JD took a seat on a park bench, their only light was a street lamp.

Elliot joined JD on the bench.

"Look, I know that tonight wasn't what we both wanted it to be. It was a little awkward and frankly, it wasn't that much fun," JD looked at Elliot, he felt awful.

"Elliot I'm-" JD was interrupted.

"Don't be. Listen, neither one of us has to be at work until 12 tomorrow, so why don't we spend some time here and just talk like we used to. I mean, I don't know about you but I want us to work out, and I don't think we've given it a real shot yet." Elliot looked deep into JD's eyes.

**God she's perfect. **

"Thank you Elliot. You know, tonight I really wanted things to be fun, relaxed and just generally nice, but I mean, you looked so beautiful in that dress that it sort of caught me off guard, and then I wasn't sure if you really wanted to be here and I guess I was maybe trying a little too hard which made this whole evening suck." JD sighed, he felt like a complete idiot, again.

"You know what, we can still turn this night around, so let's do it!" Elliot smiled at JD.

"Ok," JD grinned at Elliot, "I know what we can do." With that, JD took Elliot's hand and led her off into the night…

A few hours later JD and Elliot got back in the car, they were in hysterics.

"I can't believe we did that!" Elliot laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know, we haven't done that since our intern year!" JD replied, laughing harder.

"When the man did the dance!" they both shouted, creasing.

Once they'd both calmed down, JD looked at Elliot and said, "Thanks for helping me turn this night around."

Elliot smiled, "You're welcome. I had a really great night."

"Me too." JD replied, and he began driving Elliot home...


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, thanks again for tonight JD, I had a really fun time." Elliot searched for her keys in her purse.

"You're welcome. I'd love to do it again sometime?" JD answered, hopefully.

"Yeah." Elliot smiled.

**Yes! Another date secured, nice one playa'! Wait, did I just say playa'? Concentrate JD! **

"So, I'll call you? Or, I can text you. I mean, I guess I'm seeing you tomorrow anyway so I could just talk to you then bu-"

"JD," Elliot interrupted him. She took his hand, and leant in.

JD placed his hand on Elliot's hips as he realised what was happening. Elliot wrapped her arms round JD's neck and they leant in. After so long of not doing so, they were both shocked at how familiar it seemed to kiss the other.

"You wanna come in for a cup of tea?" Elliot whispered.

"Yeah." JD replied, following Elliot inside…

**I love that we both know that tea means sex. Oh my God, I'm having sex with Elliot tonight! Nice one pla- No. We spoke about this. Ok, just be cool. Although we all know that's not gonna happen. Damn it JD concentrate! **

Once they were both inside, the two carried on kissing. Each moment they took one step closer to Elliot's bedroom…

Elliot landed on the bed. JD crawled on top of her and they continued kissing passionately. Then, JD pulled away.

"Wait, Elliot. Is this right?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, didn't we agree that we'd take things slow?"

Elliot smiled, she couldn't believe he was choosing their possible future over sex.

"I guess so." Elliot replied, as JD sat down next to her on the bed.

"What do you want to do now?" JD asked.

"Well, don't freak out- but why don't we make it official that we're dating, but agree to really take things slow?" Elliot suggested, glancing at JD who seemed to be mulling the idea over in his head.

"Ok then." JD said after a bit, he smiled at Elliot.

"Ok." Elliot repeated, returning JD's smile.

He leant in and gave her one final kiss before getting up and letting Elliot show him to the door…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at Sacred Heart, news had spread that JD and Elliot were once again a couple. Everyone had something to say about it…

JD, who was wrapped up in his own thoughts, walked down the hall towards Mr Turner's room. Little did he know, Dr Cox was awaiting him there.

**I hardly slept last night. I couldn't get Elliot off my mind! For once though, she was mine, and nothing made me happie-**

JD failed to finish his thought as he bumped into something, or someone that was towering over him.

**Janitor? **

JD looked up.

**Oh God, Cox. **

"Well, well, well! How are we doing today Rosanna? I assume your answer is 'perky' considering you probably spent all of last night having awkward, emotionally jittery sex with Barbie who seems a lot chirpier today, I wonder why that is? Although, considering that you 'kids' may be trying to 'slow things down', I assume you spent the night cuddling each other, tell me Newbie- where you the big spoon or the little spoon?"

"Wow, as usual that was super fun. Although I'm sure you'd like to know that Elliot and I didn't share a bed at all last night so-"

"You know Newbie, I'd like to try and act as if I cared, but Jennifer was awake at 4am this morning so I literally don't have the energy to care. Sorry there Leanne." Perry shook his head sarcastically then walked away.

JD didn't care. Nothing could ruin his mood today; he was too happy. Elliot made him happy, and he wouldn't let anyone ruin her mood either...

Once JD had finished up with Mr Turner, he went over to the nurses counter, forgetting that Carla would probably be there…

JD was filling in a chart and minding his own business when Carla interrupted him.

"Bambi! I heard the news. I've gotta say I'm really happy for you, but be careful because we all know what's happened in the past with you and Elliot." Carla warned.

"I know, and thanks Carla. I mean, it's not like you've told me this a thousand times already!" JD laughed sarcastically.

"So, do you think things are going to work out with Elliot this time round?" Carla asked, leaning over the counter towards JD.

"Yeah, do you?" Elliot interrupted, laughing at JD's now confused facial expression.

"Ok, first of all, you have awesome hearing. And second of all, yes. I do think things will work out this time." JD smiled at Elliot and put his arm around her.

"Well I agree," Elliot said, giving JD a kiss on the cheek before walking away, "I'll see you at lunch!" she called, already half way down the hall…

"You see. Things are going to be fine." JD said smugly to Carla who was smiling at her friends.

"Well I'm glad, and for all it's worth, I'm sorry in advance about Turk." Carla said, before walking quickly away from the nurses counter, leaving JD confused.

**I wonder what she meant about Turk? Hm, maybe I should go and talk to him, see if anything's wrong. **

JD made his way to the O.R.

"Hey C-Bear, you ok?" JD tried his best to sound friendly with Turk.

"I'm fine."

"Um, are you sure? Carla told me she was sorry about you?"

"Sorry about what?"

"I don't know, she just said '…and for what it's worth, sorry about Turk'."

"Ignore her." Turk replied, walking away from JD.

**I wonder why Turk was being so weird with me…**

JD went to catch up to his friend but found something or maybe even someone was stopping him from moving.

"Scooter."

"Janitor."

"Rumour has it you're back together with Blonde Doctor?"

"Yep, we're dating again."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"No." The Janitor repeated, walking away.

**What is with people today?**

JD was confused, so he decided to get some answers…


	4. Chapter 4

The last time Turk and JD had exchanged words was one hour before JD's lunch break.

Now, JD was still searching for an explanation about Turk's behaviour before, but he kept getting distracted by people giving their opinion on his new relationship, so he hadn't had the time to look for Turk since their brief encounter in the O.R.

"Hey," Elliot smiled at JD as he gave her a quick kiss before she sat down with her lunch.

"Hey."

"How has your day been?" Elliot tucked into her salad.

"Ok."

"Really? 'Cause you seem a little down," Elliot reached over and held JD's hand, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

**I should tell Elliot about Turk, but it'll only worry her. I don't want her to think I'm more interested in what Turk is doing than what she is. That's not true, come on man. Just tell her- she'll probably help you! **

"Nothing, I'm fine honestly." JD pulled his hand away from Elliot's and continued eating his food.

"You're an awful liar, JD." Elliot said, then got up and walked away.

**Why do I never take my own advice?**

JD's lunch break was over, and he was just on his way to the nurses counter to get a chart when he spotted Turk going into a supply closet.

JD followed him in.

"Turk, can I talk to you?"

"Um, not really. I um, I- have to be somewhere." Turk tried to get past JD.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"That's a little aggressive don't you think?" Turk looked hurt.

JD sighed, "Can you just tell me why you're being so moody with me?"

Turk returned JD's sigh. "You're back with Elliot, that's why."

JD felt and mix anger and hurt surge through his body.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. Frankly, I do."

"You know what? I don't care, Turk. I'm pretty damn sure Elliot is 'the one 'so excuse me if I haven't got the time to hear why someone else disapproves of our relationship!" JD flung open the supply closet door and stormed out, quickly…and angrily.

**I need to find Elliot. I need to talk to her, and apologise for being kind of a jerk at lunch. The only problem is I really don't know where she would be!**

JD was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Perry coming towards him.

"Glenda, let's go." Dr Cox whistled in demand.

When he realised JD wasn't following a few steps behind him like he usually did, Perry began to wonder why on earth JD thought it was acceptable for his little protogé to ignore his commands. He turned around angrily.

"Newbie!" Perry shouted down the hall, but for the life of him he couldn't care less where JD had got to so he turned back around and continued on with his day, wondering why JD had ignored him…

**Ok, Elliot's over there. Just be cool. Well, be nice too. Oh for God sake just go, man! **

"Elliot, can I talk to you?" JD approached his girlfriend who was going over a chart in the doctor's lounge.

Elliot just shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry for being an ass at lunch. I'm just having a crappy day and I didn't feel like explaining everything in the cafeteria. I'm sorry." JD took Elliot's hand.

Elliot looked at JD then sighed. "I don't blame you for being in a bad mood. I would be too if my best friend was mad at me, but you can talk to me you know. I mean, I'm your girlfriend and I had to find out what was wrong with you from my boyfriend's best friend's wife."

"Carla?"

"Yeah." Elliot laughed upon realising that she could have just said 'Carla' rather than 'my boyfriend's best friend's wife'.

"Do you want to talk to me now?" Elliot turned to face JD.

JD nodded, then explained why his day had been so crappy…

Elsewhere at Sacred Heart, things weren't going so well for Turk and Carla.

"Turk!"

Turk turned to face his obviously angry wife.

"Why are you so mad a JD?" Carla continued.

"Why should I tell you?" Turk asked, stubbornly.

"I'm your wife, that's why!"

"You wouldn't care anyway!" Turk shouted, storming off in a sulk.

"Eugh, what a baby." Carla muttered to herself before continuing in Spanish…

Turk was storming down the hall towards a patient's room when he was stopped by Dr Cox.

"Ghandi, tell me why your wife just _ignored_ me?"

"Carla? Why would she igno-"

"No. Dorian you idiot!"

Turk sighed. "Why should I know? Why don't you ask Elliot, I mean, she's the one who he'll be hanging around with from now on!"

Dr Cox smirked slightly, "Don't…don't tell me you're _jealous_?" he crossed his arms, tapped the bridge of his nose and took that familiar stance.

"I am _not_ jealous!"

"Oh really!" Dr Cox laughed, pushing past Turk to find Elliot.


	5. Chapter 5

JD and Elliot had talked and JD felt much better.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you." JD said, taking Elliot's hand, her familiarly cold fingers wrapped themselves around his.

"You're welcome, babe." Elliot smiled as JD leant in to kiss her…

Dr Cox ruined the moment though.

"Listen up 'love birds' I think I speak for everyone when I say you two are getting ve-he-he-ry annoying! So, cut out the kissing and clean out your ears-" Dr Cox was about to have a go at JD for ignoring him earlier, then he was going to mock him about Turk being mad at him, and finally he would say something to shoot Elliot down, you know, to finish off nicely. This was not what happened, however.

"Shut up!" Elliot screeched at the top of her voice. Everyone in the Doctors Lounge went silent.

"Dr Cox, you're being a total jerk here. Can't you see that JD and I are getting enough slack off everyone about being back together without you being mad at him too?"

"Barbie, I'm not mad that you two are back together. In fact, I couldn't care less. If anything, I'm super excited because JD will be following me around much less now. _My _problem is that you, Newbie, completely ignored me earlier when I told you to come with me, that wasn't professional of you." Dr Cox stared down at JD.

"So I didn't follow you _one_ time? You just said you were _happy_ that I didn't follow you round as much!" JD snapped at Dr Cox angrily.

"I know but I would never tell you to follow me unless it was important and you know that." Dr Cox was oddly calm, it was unnerving.

"Fine, why did you want me to follow you?" JD said, but he didn't really care why.

"I asked you to follow me because Mr Turner coded. They needed two more doctors to get down there but I was the only one who showed up. He didn't make it."

With that, Dr Cox made his was out of the Doctors Lounge, leaving a shocked JD and Elliot behind him…

"Carla, can we talk?" Turk asked his wife.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Carla replied angrily.

"I'm sorry. Baby look, I feel bad about what I said to JD this morning and I need your advice on what to say to make it up to him."

"Well, what exactly did you say to him this morning?"

Turk explained the conversation that he and JD had had in the supply closet that morning and, as he expected, Carla was not impressed.

"Turk! How could you be so mean?"

"I'm sorry! I just got…"

"Jealous?" Carla finished Turk's sentence.

Turk sighed, "Yeah, I guess I am jealous. I mean, JD and I spend hardly any time together as it is, and now he has a girlfriend, especially as it's Elliot, we're going to see even less of each other!" he slumped onto the nurses' counter.

Carla rubbed her husband's arm affectionately.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you and JD can work something out. JD wants to hang out with you too, you know. It's just; well the relationship between him and Elliot is brand new, he's going to want to spend time with her. You get that, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I just can't see us being able to spend any time together anymore. I mean, we have Izzie, I want to spend time with you, work takes up so much time, and I need some me time. Where does JD fit in?" Turk sighed.

"I'm sure JD's wondering the same thing," Carla reassured Turk. "Just go and talk to him, but be sure to apologise!"

"Ok. Thank you." Turk gave Carla a kiss before walking away from her to go and find his friend…

"JD? Are you ok?" Elliot tried to get an answer out of her boyfriend, but JD hadn't said a word for the past 10 minutes.

Elliot reached over and held JD's hand. "JD, you can talk to me you know."

"I know." JD had his eyes fixed to a spot on the wall opposite him.

"Look at me." Elliot whispered.

JD did so and Elliot took his other hand.

"You can trust me JD. Just tell me what you're thinking."

"I-I don't know. I'm just…such a jerk." JD muttered.

"You're not. Look, you can't beat yourself up about what happened. You weren't to know, Dr Cox should've told you that Mr Turner was coding." Elliot replied, calmly.

"This isn't his fault."

"I know, but JD. It's not yours either."

"It is."

The couple were interrupted by Turk coming into the room.

"Hey, um Elliot? Can I talk to JD?" Turk asked.

"Turk, I don't know if this is a good time." Elliot replied.

"Please." Turk sighed. "You know what; you should hear this anyway so it doesn't matter. JD, look, I'm sorry for what I said this morning in the supply closet. I've been a jerk all day to you and I didn't mean anything that I said. I guess I'm just worried about us not being able to hang out as often as I'd want us to. I'm sorry…JD?" Turk realised that JD hadn't even looked at him since he'd entered the room.

"I'm such a jerk." Was all JD said.

Turk looked confused. "No, I think I'm the jerk here. JD, are you ok?"

JD looked at his friend. "He's dead, and it's my fault."

"Who?"

"Mr Turner." Elliot cut in. "JD ignored Dr Cox this morning when he was told to follow him because Mr Turner was coding, but JD didn't realise and ignored Dr Cox. Mr Turner died as a result."

"Dude, I'm so sorry." Turk sat down next to his friend.

"Do Mr Turner's family know he passed?" JD asked.

"I just told them." Dr Cox was stood at the door.

"I should go and apologise." JD let go of Elliot's hands and stood up to find Mr Turner's family but Dr Cox stopped him.

"Look Newbie, you should have followed me this morning when I told you to, but you didn't and there's nothing that can be done now. If you tell the family they'll probably just lash out at you and try to get you sued or fired. So just leave it, and as long as it never happens again, you have nothing to worry about…Mr Turner wouldn't have made it anyway."

JD sat back down but said nothing.

"Come on, you're shift is over and so is mine. Let's go home." Elliot said, taking JD's hand and leading him away.

"So, did you patch it up with your girlfriend?" Dr Cox asked Turk.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Turk replied, following Dr Cox out of the Doctors Lounge…


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my God. I can't believe that I'm basically responsible for Mr Turner's death. God, I'm so selfish. The one time I ignore Dr Cox and this happens? I'm a horrible person…**

"JD, do you want to stop off for takeout?" Elliot asked JD who had been silent the whole journey.

JD just shook his head.

"Ok, well I hope there's food at your place because I could eat whole Thanksgiving turkey in my state!" Elliot laughed at this but it was as if JD hadn't even heard her.

The rest of the journey was silent.

Elliot parked her car outside the building that JD lived in. She turned to face her boyfriend.

"JD, look at me," JD did so and Elliot continued, "_Please _don't beat yourself up about this. Even Dr Cox said, there's nothing anyone could've really done. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Mr Turner. Ok?"

JD stayed silent; looking deep into his girlfriend's big, blue eyes. He couldn't feel any worse about himself than he did now…

Once the couple were up in JD's apartment, Elliot went to the kitchen to make some food for them and JD went to get out of his scrubs.

While they waited for the pizzas to cook, JD sat down on the couch and Elliot joined him.

"How can I?" JD suddenly said.

Elliot, who had been stroking JD's hand, looked up and into her boyfriend's big, blue eyes. She knew that he must've felt absolutely awful at this moment in time. She knew him well.

"How can you what?" Elliot asked.

"How can I stop blaming myself for what happened? It's my fault."

"It's not your fault JD. I promise you, Dr Cox wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true."

JD thought about this for a moment before turning to face Elliot. "I-I just feel so guilty…"

Elliot cuddled into her boyfriend, stroking his hair affectionately. "I know you must feel guilty right now, but JD, you know yourself that this is a lesson learnt and that you won't do it again, so in a way it'll do you good in the long haul."

"But right now I feel horrible. I'm a horrible person and a crappy doctor!"

They were interrupted by the oven beeping to tell them that the pizzas were done. Elliot got up, and then turned to face JD. "You're not a crappy doctor, and you're an amazing person. Why do you think I can't keep away from you?" she smiled at him and JD couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"Thank you. For everything today." JD said to Elliot, and he meant it.

"You're welcome." Elliot replied, smiling. And with that she turned back towards the kitchen to get the pizzas…

**Ok so that's all I'm going to write I think! The story could continue if you want, review please and let me know if you want me to write more! Thanks! **


End file.
